Siblings are Siblings
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Gaz gets angry and locks Dib out of the house in the dead of night in the middle of December! Will Dib freeze to death? *Includes a short poem*


**Ok, I got this idea from my sister rambling on about how Gaz is so mean to her brother and that she wants them to have a moment, that's not to OOC, but is a nice family fluff. Anyway, here you go sis! Enjoy!**

"GET OUT!" Gaz screamed. Dib ran out of the house and into the freezing cold weather of the winter nice. He turned around as the door slammed shut. Dib stood there a long moment, knee deep in snow, and sighed. He turned around and started to walk. He needed to find somewhere that he could stay warm and not freeze to death. Zim held tightly to himself and rubbed his arms. This wasn't the first time Gaz had locked him out of the house, most definitely not. But it was the first time she did it in the freezing cold of December. The snow stung his face as he walked, and he didn't have a winter coat on. He merely wore his cloak, shirt, jeans, and sneakers. And he knew he was going to freeze to death.

_Of all the days you had to tell her that dad didn't care, you had to pick today. In the middle of December, when a storm is brewing. Way to go Dib, way to go. _Dib lashed out at himself. Dib couldn't feel his feet. He blinked away the snow that landed in his eyes. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, all he knew was that his skin was dumb and he could feel his legs slowing down and the world started to fade. After all he had been through, was this really the way he was going to go down? Dib stopped walking. He sister hated him, everyone thought he was crazy, and he had no one that cared for him. He deserved to die.

Dib fell to his knees in the snow and stared at the whiteness that was now waist deep on him. He looked up at the sky to see the moon. Zim was going to take over the world if he died. But his sister hated him. He would die at eleven. But his sister hated him. Dib would never see the sunlight again. But his sister hated him. Dib looked down at the snow again. His sister hated him. She hated him with all her heart and Dib didn't blame her. Dib fell face-first into the snow and closed his eyes. Everything became muffled and he only barely heard the pair of footsteps running towards him and the young voice that called out his name.

_._..

Dib felt something soft beneath him and a warmth that his entire body welcomed. That last thing he remembered was being face first in the snow and passing out. After that he knew nothing. Dib slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was home. Dib winced as a pain shot through his leg. He tried to sit up but his head was forcefully put back down.

"Hold still, Dib-stick." Dib looked over to see Zim stitching up his leg. "You laid directly onto a sharp rock. You were too numb to feel it though. I said hold still!" Dib did so and blinked. Why was Zim helping him? "There, done." Zim stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at someone. "Can I go home now?" Silence. "Good." Zim picked up something and walked out the door grumbling to himself. Dib blinked.

"I'm, s-s-sorry." Dib looked over as Gaz walked into his line of sight. Dib blinked.

"No," Dib said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Dib sat up and looked at her. Gaz looked at her feet.

"But you're right," she admitted sadly. "Dad doesn't care. He never cared. But, you did. You always looked out for me. Always. No matter how bad I was to you." Dib looked at his feet as well.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I was right when I - Gaz?" Dib looked up at her as a small sobbed escaped her lips. Gaz put a hand over her mouth and looked away. Dib didn't move for a long moment. Gaz lost control of herself and started to cry. Dib stood up and looked at her with a sad look.

"He doesn't care about me, he never cared about me. My own father doesn't care!" Dib hugged his sister tightly to him and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Gaz was very mean to him and always screamed and yell at him. Dib always said the meanest of things and always put defeating Zim ahead of her. But they were siblings. And that would never change.

...

_Siblings are siblings and will never be anything else,_

_And will never care about you as much as themselves.  
_

_They yell and scream and shout,  
_

_Arguing and debating is what it's all about.  
_

_You say you hate them and they say they hate you,  
_

_But they're family so there's not much you can do.  
_

_Siblings are siblings and will never be anything else,  
_

_But they will always put YOU ahead of anyone else.  
_

* * *

**THE END! ****:D So, what do you think? Let me know please in a review!**_  
_


End file.
